<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3 times people find out about Titania and Rhys by Vault_Emblem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092969">3 times people find out about Titania and Rhys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem'>Vault_Emblem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Kissing, Massage, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:26:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Titania and Rhys get together, they decide to keep it secret in order to avoid causing problems to the Greil Mercenaries, but everybody knows that secrets don't last forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kilroy | Rhys/Tiamat | Titania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3 times people find out about Titania and Rhys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdrator/gifts">Asdrator</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Love this family</p>
<p>Also I made sure to mention that both Rhys and Titania are bisexual like you asked ;)</p>
<p>If you want to scream with me about rarepairs, you can find me on tumblr <a href="https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com">@bi-naesala</a> and on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/vault_emblem">@vault_emblem</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>When Mist finds out</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The life of a mercenary surely isn’t easy, but there’s strength in being a group; that way, people can support each other even when times are hard.</p>
<p>Still, there are times in which this is more tiring than it should be, like now: Mist has been crying for what feels like hours, and Titania doesn’t know what to do anymore.</p>
<p>She understands, she truly does: it’s painful for the kids when their father leaves, but there’s nothing that can be done about it. Greil needs to work, they all do, or else they’d starve.</p>
<p>She tried playing with her, taking her outside; she loves horses and Titania thought that maybe, if they hop on and go for a stroll, she’d be happy, but she doesn’t want to leave. She just wants her father to get back.</p>
<p>“Mist, please, don’t cry…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Titania already tried to convince her to go play with Ike and Boyd, knowing that they would accept her. Considering that, last time that Boyd tried to pull the “you’re a girl you can’t play with us” card, Mist just socked him in the face, then came crying to Greil because she felt guilty about it, they’d definitely let her play with them.</p>
<p>Unfortunately however, not even the prospective of playing with her brother – and Boyd, if she has to – is enough to cheer Mist up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who’s crying?”</p>
<p>Titania barely manages to hold a sigh of relief when Rhys steps inside the children’s room. This must be a blessing from the Goddess: he’ll surely know what to do.</p>
<p>“I want daaaaad!” Mist exclaims, on cue with Rhys’ question, and she begins to cry her eyes out again while Titania caresses her hair, trying to soothe her again.</p>
<p>“Dad will be back soon,” she tries to reassure her, like she already did so many other times, and thankfully Rhys steps in.</p>
<p>“She’s right, you know?”</p>
<p>Even the added assurance does little to Mist, who keeps crying, but luckily, Rhys has an idea.</p>
<p>“Since commander Greil’s coming back, what if we cook something for him?” he asks, “I bet he’d be so happy!”</p>
<p>With that, Mist’s mood changes completely.</p>
<p>“Yes please!” she says, hopping off Titania and reaching Rhys, who doesn’t waste any time taking her in her arms and raising her up in the air. For a moment however, he stumbles, but Titania’s fast enough to get to him before he can fall on the ground with Mist along with him.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Titania, you’re always so sturdy,” he says, making Titania chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re close. There’s silence.</p>
<p>Mist looks at Titania, then at Rhys, then back at Titania. She looks perplexed, as if she’s sensed something going on between the two of them; that wouldn’t be so preposterous, given how sensitive she is to this kind of things. She is very emotionally intelligent.</p>
<p>She opens her mouth, then she closes it, a clear question in her eyes. Rhys and Titania look at each other and they put some distance between them again, which may look even more suspicious in Mist’s eyes.</p>
<p>Normally they wouldn’t mind being open about being in a relationship, but… it’s a matter of professionalism. It’s not that they’re ashamed – as they never were with any kind of previous partner, men or women alike – but they feel like it could cause trouble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go!!” Mist suddenly exclaims then, cutting the tension, and the two chuckle.</p>
<p>“Yes, let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kitchen is a small space, but it’s big enough for the three of them. When you live so close together, sharing space isn’t really a problem anymore, even if there’s still <em>someone</em> who’s still pretty prickly about it; he’ll surely get used to it soon, however.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what should we do?” Mist asks, with the typical curiosity of a child. She’s already hopping on a stool so that she can be on the same level of the counter.</p>
<p>She looks eager, and Rhys chuckles, softly ruffling her hair.</p>
<p>“I think the commander will be tired when he comes back, so what do you think? We could prepare him some meat.”</p>
<p>“Yes! He loves meat!” Mist exclaims. At least they’ve got one thing down.</p>
<p>“Meat it is, then,” Rhys says, turning towards Titania, “Would you mind helping us?”</p>
<p>“Not at all,” she replies, stepping closer to Rhys and Mist.</p>
<p>Usually, Oscar’s the one who does the cooking, but she knows for a fact that Rhys isn’t so bad himself. As for her… she hopes cutting the meat would be enough for her part.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s exactly what she’s doing now, when Mist approaches her.</p>
<p>“Titania?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mist?”</p>
<p>“Can we make some for Ike too?”</p>
<p>Titania smiles. Exactly like her father, Ike is turning out to be quite the meat lover; she’s sure he would be happy if they make an extra plate for him as well.</p>
<p>At this point…</p>
<p>“We could prepare more for everybody, what do you think?”</p>
<p>She looks up at Rhys, who nods. Mist also seems to agree, as she begins jumping with joy.</p>
<p>“Yes! We can prepare for everybody!” she exclaims, with such genuine glee that both Rhys and Titania can’t help but to be influenced by it.</p>
<p>“Let’s get to work, then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mist is still in the kitchen, but she’s has begun running around, as her attention has been completely drawn to something else that Rhys and Titania didn’t quite catch.</p>
<p>Maybe it’s for the best: the farthest she is from sharp objects and fire, the better.</p>
<p>Titania and Rhys have settled in a comfortable silence, with Titania cutting the meet slices and handing them to Rhys, who takes care of the cooking process.</p>
<p>Such domestic scenes aren’t that uncommon with the Greil Mercenaries, but it still feels surreal: usually, mercenaries don’t act like this. Well, it can also be because this band is made of unconventional people – at least from a mercenary standpoint – that things are this different.</p>
<p>They aren’t just a group, they are a <em>family</em>. There’s a difference.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Titania turns her head towards Rhys and she can’t help a soft smile full of affection at seeing him so lively that day.</p>
<p>With his weak constitution, such moments are rare and they’ve both learned to treasure them. Not that it would make a difference if Rhys was sick: Titania will always love and take care of him.</p>
<p>Their hands move on their own, meeting halfway and intertwining their fingers. Then Titania draws Rhys’ hand closer, always closer, until she presses her lips on his palm, enjoying the way Rhys squirms at the gesture. He’s always been the shier of the two, and Titania can’t deny having found much amusement at his reactions; he’s truly adorable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>They both freeze. <em>They had forgotten about Mist.</em></p>
<p>They turn towards her, and they see that she has stopped in her tracks and is looking at them with curious gaze.</p>
<p>“Um…”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you like mom and dad?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, sweet innocent child.</p>
<p>Titania and Rhys turn towards each other.</p>
<p>Even if they’ve been discovered, they feel extremely calm. It’s Mist, after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Should they tell her? That’s the question.</p>
<p>They doubt she would make a fuss about it if they tell her – she would’ve done it already if she was going to – but… will she tell the others too?</p>
<p>They’ve been keeping this a secret exactly to avoid causing problems. Maybe they’re being too cautious, but one can never tell. It’s also a way not to make things awkward between them and the others.</p>
<p>Still, this is Mist they’re talking about. She’s a good kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Titania turns towards her.</p>
<p>“Yes, we are.”</p>
<p>This is the first time they ever admit it to somebody else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment, Mist is completely surprised. Then she smiles.</p>
<p>“I’m so happy!” she says, about to make her way outside already, “I have to tell Ike, he--”</p>
<p>She’s stopped by Titania before she can get out.</p>
<p>“Mist, wait,” she says, “We have to ask you a favor.”</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“Please, don’t tell the others, ok? We fear that it may cause some distress if they find out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mist stares at her. And stares. And stares.</p>
<p>Titania fears she’s going to say no – and if she does, there’s nothing she can do about it.</p>
<p>Then, she speaks:</p>
<p>“Ok!”</p>
<p>Titania sighs of relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you Mist. It’ll be our little secret.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>When Ike finds out</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Yes, right there,” Titania encourages Rhys, and a sigh leaves her mouth as he begins to apply more pressure to a tense point between her shoulder blades.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That morning she had come back from a job.</p>
<p>At first, she felt fine, but that’s only because, between the job and the ride home, she was moving her body. As soon as she managed to get a nice bath, finally resting, she realized how <em>sore</em> she was.</p>
<p>She barely managed to leave the bath and put on some clothes when she remembered that she had to report to Greil.</p>
<p>She was sure he would’ve understood if she took some time off, but she didn’t want to make him wait, so after a sigh, she went finding him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even the commander noticed how tired she was, and after the report he suggested her to get some rest, which was exactly what she was going to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is how she ends up in Rhys’ room, comfortably laying on his bed as he gets to work to massage her sore body.</p>
<p>It’s a hidden talent of his that Titania discovered being together with him. She almost feels bad for not sharing this secret with the others, but it feels nice to have something shared between them and them alone, so she’ll keep it just for her.</p>
<p>Even when they aren’t dispensers of divine magic, his hands still possess a healing touch. Rhys really knows what he’s doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good?” Rhys asks.</p>
<p>“Good,” Titania replies, a smile on her face.</p>
<p>Rhys smiles as well, leaning down to leave a kiss on her shoulder. There’s a scar there, a scar that she got before she met him, or else he would’ve healed the wound of course; unfortunately, it’s too late now: the scar has already formed, and no amount of magic could heal it back.</p>
<p>In a way, he can’t help but to regret not having met her earlier. He knows it cannot be in any way his fault, but he still feels guilty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Titania, of course, notices that there’s something wrong.</p>
<p>“What is it?” she asks, slightly turning around to have a better look. His gaze is downcast, and his fingers are brushing against her scarred shoulder. Mh. She thinks she understands.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t your fault,” she says, firm.</p>
<p>“I know,” Rhys replies, but he doesn’t sound so convinced.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t your fault,” Titania repeats, turning around with her full body this time so that she can face him.</p>
<p>“I know, it’s that…” Rhys says, “I don’t want you to get hurt ever again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They kiss.</p>
<p>It’s but a gentle touch, a way to reassure each other that, despite everything, they’re still here, that their heart is still beating.</p>
<p>Titania reaches around, closing her arms around Rhys’ shoulders, caressing his short hair – it’s so soft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The door opens.</em>
</p>
<p>Both Titania and Rhys pull away from each other, trying to put some distance between them, but they’re not fast enough.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The one who opened the door is commander Greil’s elder son: Ike. He’s still young, but Greil’s already considering beginning to train him – given their profession, Titania doesn’t think it’s a bad idea actually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O-oh… Ike,” Rhys says, trying to distract him from what he and Titania were doing, “Were you looking for me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, right,” the boy says, “Boyd got hurt. We need your help.”</p>
<p>It isn’t the first time something similar happens: Ike and Boyd are playing, then Boyd would make a claim of some sort, a claim that he can demonstrate only by doing something reckless, which more often than not ends up with either he or Ike – or even both sometimes – getting hurt.</p>
<p>Usually, they’d run to Oscar, but if actual healing is required, Rhys is the person to call. Which is why he doesn’t lose time and gets ready to leave immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where is he?”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Ike asks, “If you and Titania are doing something else, we can…”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Ike, we were just… discussing some matters,” Titania intervenes, then she looks at Rhys, “You can go.”</p>
<p>“If you’re sure…” Rhys says, walking towards the door. He stops right before stepping out, turning towards her again and giving her an apologetic smile, to which she shakes her head, in a way that says that it’s fine.</p>
<p>Safety always comes first. They can always catch up later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the meantime, she can rest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This way,” Ike says, and Rhys has no choice but to follow him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment, they’re both silent, but then Ike raises a question.</p>
<p>“Were you and Titania… kissing?”</p>
<p>It’s just a simple question; there’s no judgement in Ike’s voice, only curiosity.</p>
<p>Well, it would be useless denying the obvious, wouldn’t it?</p>
<p>“Yes, we were.”</p>
<p>“Ok.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>… Is that it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you mad?”</p>
<p>“No. Why should I?” Ike asks, “It’s not my business.”</p>
<p>“Ah.”</p>
<p>This is going better than expected.</p>
<p>“Ok.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s more silence, then Rhys speaks again.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you mind if I asked you to keep it secret?”</p>
<p>Ike shakes his head.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind.”</p>
<p>Rhys sighs of relief.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Ike.”</p>
<p>“Any time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>When everybody finds out</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It’s only after they’re sure that Ashnard has been defeated that Titania dismounts.</p>
<p>It’s been hard – very hard – but they’ve won.</p>
<p>Not bad for a mercenary company. She’s sure that Greil would be proud of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looks around, trying to spot a familiar set of orange hair.</p>
<p>She and Rhys were supposed to stick together, but in the fury of the battle she lost sight of him. No matter how hard she tried to find him again, it seemed that he had vanished.</p>
<p>It would be so easy to think that someone killed him, but Titania refuses to believe so. No, Rhys wouldn’t die.</p>
<p>They promised to each other that they would make out of this alive. He can’t…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Titania!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She immediately turns around, recognizing that voice.</p>
<p>Standing a few feet behind her, there’s Rhys. He looks a bit short for wear, that’s for sure, but he’s breathing, he’s <em>alive</em>.</p>
<p>She did well not giving in her fears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rhys!”</p>
<p>She immediately covers the distance between them, taking him in her arms. It’s so good to feel him against her like this; it means it’s not a dream.</p>
<p>“I thought you--” Rhys begins, but he’s cut off by Titania, who presses their lips together in a passionate kiss.</p>
<p>He tenses for a moment, but he gives in pretty fast. What’s the point in hiding this anymore?</p>
<p>They’re alive. They should celebrate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Such a display of affection cannot be ignored, and everyone in the vicinity notices them, even their comrades.</p>
<p>When Boyd lightly punches Ike’s shoulders, his mouth is still hanging open.</p>
<p>“Are they…”</p>
<p>“Yes, they are. Shut up, Boyd.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s best to leave them alone. They deserve it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>